


The V3 Zootopia Meme Fanfic No One Wanted, Not Even Me

by SweetBunLove



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Kokichi is under some high stress so, Mpreg, No Spoilers, Okay bare with me i was memed into doing this, Unstable mental state, based on the prolife zootopia fic BUT its more prochoice, can be read as trans characters, domestic AU, hes not normally this stressed its the symptoms and the situation, minor age regression, minor mention of nausea, minor mentions of self harm, none of this is serious, so here we go, t+ because cussing and mature topics, take it with a grain of salt, they are both in their 20's, topic of abortion, unhealthy behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunLove/pseuds/SweetBunLove
Summary: THIS IS MORE JOKE THEN SERIOUS.Kokichi and Kaede discuss pregnancy. Except Kokichi worries too much about what she will think. She, however is not Nick Wilde. And He's not Judy Hopps. So surely things will turn out better-MADE TO DO THIS. THANKS QUEEN. FRICKIN THANKS.





	The V3 Zootopia Meme Fanfic No One Wanted, Not Even Me

**Author's Note:**

> In sorry im so sorry. im already expecting so much shit for this but im posting anyway because i make bad decisions. In all seriousness though, The topic of Pro-whatevers isn't even discussed. because Kaede isn't an ass and they're both adults (well, kokichi most of the time) 
> 
> If you clicked to read something 100% crack, this isn't it. More like the concept is cracky, but I wanted to do some kind of justice to the idea since....i make bad decisions. I'm a sucker for comfort fics, and with kokichi's mentality outside of what the main game does to him, he's such a perfect candidate.  
> I personally wrote this as if they were both trans, and pre-surgery, cause thats the only way i could do this without cringing at the whole "mpreg" idea. BUT It's never mentioned, and only very very lightly hinted at (im not trans myself and so didnt want to possibly hit a wrong nail so to speak) so read with whatever ideas you have in mind.
> 
> okay, this is me, signing out! flame me hard bros

He was scared. More then he had ever been before. There’s something terrifying about falling in love, so brutally terrifying that when it occurred Ouma wished for nothing more but to die then and there. There’s something terrifying about moving in with the one you love (who somehow loved you back), so cripplingly terrifying that he said no to her the first month she proposed the idea. But none of that measured up to how horrifyingly scared he currently was. All those moments were just…. blinks of time to him now. Everything that happened after made up for all the anxiety and lies. 

God, so many fucking lies.

Ouma wishes he could lie about this, but the fact that his stomach wouldn’t shut up when he wakes, and the fact that his head has been screwier than ever before (shocking, right?), it’s all only proof to a truth he doesn’t want to admit. He’s so fucking scared.

A pair of knees slam against cold hard tile, right ankle twisting uncomfortably as a shaking young man fights the urge to vomit, one hand clutches the rim of the toilet. In the other- he doesn’t want to think about it. A small object gets tossed to one side as tears well up in exhausted purple eyes. He can’t do this. He sits there for ages- minutes, maybe half an hour- forcing the nothingness in his esophagus to settle. It doesn’t work. Nothing ever works for him. The soreness of his knees begins to match the pain in his chest when he hears a door click open.

“Cookie~ I’m home!” Kaede’s melodic voice rang out, along with the click of a lock. Ouma swallows whatever feeling he has left in his throat, forcing back what tears were left, and calls out in return.

“Sorry babe! I’m…I’m taking a huuuuuge shit right now! I’ll greet you when I get done!” Ouma manages to keep his voice from cracking. Years of acting for others does a lot to your ability to lie with your tone of voice. However, Kaede was preceptive. He loved that about her. Keyword being “loved”, for at the moment he couldn’t despise it more.

“Chocouma….babe-” He listened as the speaker crept towards the door. Ouma held his breath, afraid that such a worried voice would cause his façade to break. He felt his lungs collapse inward as the cold of the tiles slithered up his whole body. His fiancé, his loving sweet too-good-for-this-world fiancé. The woman he holds at night, close to his cheek with his arms around her. He loved her. Right now, though, she was as threatening as a monster under a child’s bed. Child. Please lord no. A knock pounded against Ouma’s ear drums. The sound alone bringing him back to what probably wasn’t reality.

“N-no I wouldn’t come in! I’m warning y-you!” Acid, bile, regret, all of this edged back up his body. His lie was breaking, but Ouma already knew it had broken.

“I’m coming in.” His soul tried to urge the door to lock as his body froze in place. He felt her shock, even without seeing her. Kaede’s gasp at her lover’s crumpled body sitting on the floor of hells bathroom hurt him more then any amount of gastric acid could. He smacked his head against porcelain, a bit harder then he intended, and hid his face under his mess of purple hair. Kaede’s body quickly covered ice cold skin. Ouma forgot he wasn’t wearing a shirt, somehow that made his fiancé’s actions even more humiliating. He felt her warmth as one of her hands went instinctively to rub his back.

“Ouma? Kokichi oh my God what’s wrong honey? Look at me- please what’s wrong?” Her voice was so sweet yet so panicked, and Ouma hated that he was the one to inflict this kind of pain onto her.

“I’m alright just-“ Damn tears, Kaede tells him that tears aren’t weak, but if he were stronger he could fight them back more efficiently.

“Kokichi you know not to lie to me.” How can someone sound sassy yet concerned all at once? With each passing second, he’s hating her more and more. No, not her, himself. He hates himself. His therapist told him to stop pinning hatred on others, and he knows there’s no way he could hate her. 

“Look at me.” His jig is up, he should listen. Yet his head stays put, and his body goes limp. He hears another sigh, great…she’s annoyed now. Ouma feels fingers run through his hair, massaging his headache- had he always had a headache? - away. He feels himself hiccup as hot water begins filling his burning eyes once again. He can tell she senses this, as she pulls his limp body away from the hard ceramic and against her soft warm chest. He feels as she maneuvers him to hoist him up, and soon Ouma finds himself on their living room couch with an empty trashcan to his left and a damp washcloth being pressed to his chest, face, and back. He loves her.

He doesn’t know how long he was crying, but he notices that the glass of ice water that was periodically pressed to his lips was refilled twice and is now half full. Half empty. Half there. Whatever. He watches as Kaede walks from room to room, making no effort into pressing him to speak about what had happened before. God, he loves her. Yet despite these gestures his stomach still screams at him, reminding him of everything that has gone wrong. Kaede returns, a basket of freshly-dried laundry under one arm and against her hip and sits beside him while she hums the tune of what he recalls to be one of her favorite pieces to play. Ouma forces himself to swallow his fear. He’s bigger then this. He can do it.

He wiggles his way out of the blanket- wait, when did that appear? - and dangles his feet off the couch, hands in his lap. They really need a shorter couch. He was a man for Christ’s sake. But Kaede found it cute so it was okay, right? It’s okay…right?

“Kaede. I’m Pregnant.” He forced himself to look at her. Although, he wish he didn’t. He wished he hid his eyes, his face, his body, he wishes he was never born. He wishes he had never been genetic material. He wishes his parents never met. He wishes his parents were never born.

“Kokichi….” She spoke, and what he saw was even more terrifying then what he could have ever imagined. She smiled. She smiled a glorious smile, one that crinkled her nose and made her eyes just the right amount of squinty. Even through his rubbed-raw eyes Ouma could see that she was elated. He hated her- no, himself. Himself. She leapt up from her spot and flung herself onto Ouma’s figure, seemingly forgetting his previous state. She forgot all about him.

“Oh my God is that why you were sick? You’ve been getting up early for a while now…why didn’t you tell me?” She squeezed him a little too tight, and he felt a dampness on his shoulder. She was crying…she was so happy she was crying.

“Kaede…”

“How long have you known? Were you afraid I’d be mad? Oh Cookie you should know I’d be ecstatic!”

“Kaede…”

“Yes?” She pulled back from the hug, and like he had feared, tears ran down her red cheeks. He wanted to forget everything, everything that was said and done, and just kiss her. Press his surely-chapped lips to her glossy ones and revel in the warmth that was the one and only human that would ever dare to love him.

“I don’t want it.” Instead of a kiss, his lips shot venom. He watched as her smile slowly morphed into a confused stare. Why did she have to give him so much water, because now he was once again feeling his tear ducts betray him.

“W-wait Kokichi- is that why you were…” Confusion turned to realization and before he knew it she was off of him. Was it his imagination, or did she real back as though she was shot? Was his head playing tricks when he felt her touch jolt back like he was made of pure static electricity?

“I can’t h-have it.” Ouma let his voice crack this time. A small break to show her how serious he really was. He couldn’t lie to her. Not like this. His head begins spinning after he speaks, and he must have been obvious about it for Kaede immediately picked up the trashcan and brought it close to him, just incase. “I-“ he struggled to speak, “I’m so…I’m so sorry. Kaede I’m sorry I’m so sorry! I-I-“ 

It had been awhile since Ouma recalls last crying so hard that he had to scream just to release the pent-up energy. He began wailing, yelling apologies between each cry. 

“I can’t! I just- I can’t do it! Kaede- Kaede Kaede-“ He pressed his palms right into his eyes, pressing as hard as he could manage without seeing white. His wailing persists, even as he feels a pair of hands on his wrists. 

“Cookie, babe, sweetie- please please look at me” He doesn’t hear her. He doesn’t hear her. He doesn’t hear her. He- “Love, please just…LOOK AT ME!”

She pulls his hands down from his face with enough force to lift a truck. When his eyes meet hers, he could see that she was crying as well, and probably just as badly as he was. His head hurts, his stomach hurts, his wrists hurt, his knees hurt- he hurts and he’s hurting even more seeing her like this. He shuts up, the only noises he makes are sniffles from his runny nose, and small whimpers from his aching body.

“Just….at least tell me….why?” Her question didn’t shock him, however it would have been less painful then if she had kicked him out then and there. How could he explain? How the hell was he supposed to explain how scared he was? How terrified of his body he was? How disgusted at what he would be? How would he explain to her how much he thinks his mind wouldn’t be able to take it? Raising a kid….she would. Kaede could. But Ouma knew he was too much of a kid himself. He knew that would take years to resolve and that raising a child on top of that may just break him.

“I…..I cant.” He didn’t even hear himself speak, but he could tell by Kaede’s movement that he must of.

“It’s okay, Kokichi. It’s okay. We have…we have time to discuss this.” Damn it damn it why was she being so nice to him? He wants to commit what so many people consider murder- why is she being so nice to him?

“We need to set up a doctor’s appointment…we can discuss options there, okay?” He doesn’t know why, but he nods. Ouma hates her right now.

“Don’t worry, things will be okay.” Kaede pushes back purple bangs, and presses her glossy lips to Ouma’s forehead. He nods once again, before letting his head press into her chest. It’s warm there. He wraps his arms around her waist. She’s so soft. Kaede kisses the top of his head. He loves her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> again im so so so sorry. Why did you even keep reading?


End file.
